Les liens du sang
by Lisly
Summary: Une Princesse ailée à Poudlard? Pas vu depuis un siècle. Mais quand en plus les dragons débarquent à l'école, ce n'est pas pour Harry, mais pour la Nouvelle, de quoi rendre fou un certain Directeur. Rating M pour plus tard. Homophobes s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rolwing

**NdA** : Les évènements ont lieu après l'Ordre du Phénix, mais un peu modifiés. En gros seuls les évènements au ministère n'ont pas lieu : pas de profécie ni de mort de Sirius.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : A découvert**

― Pardon ! ... Poussez-vous !...

Une jeune blonde affolée courrait dans les couloirs, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Elle arriva à un d'embranchement entre les couloir et un escalier. Elle passa la tête dans la cage. Deux homme vêtus de noir montaient. En la voyant ils murmurèrent quelques mots et une lumière vint s'écraser près d'elle. La jeune fille repartit en direction des couloirs, son cerveau travaillait aussi vite que ces jambes. L'internat, c'était sa seule chance. Un autre couloir, deux hommes à gauches, elle fila en face.

― Alix ! hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui venait de fermer la porte de l'internat, eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour soutenir son amie. Quelqu'un d'autre avait perçu le remue-ménage. La blessée la contacta.

» _ ... Gardienne._

» _ Lidwine ? Que ce passe-t-il ?_

» _ Ils sont là... Ils m'ont touché..._

» _ Qui ? ... Lidwine ?_

» _ Non ! ... Alix ! ... Laissez-le !_

» _ Lidwine ? Lidwine !_

La Gardienne contacta Alix

» _ Alix ?_

» _ Désolé, Mademoiselle... Je ne peux rien faire_

» _ Non, Alix ! Pense à nous ! ... Je t'en prie ! ..._

Sa voisine lui donna un coup de coude, lui demandant ce qui ce passait. Le professeur de Chimie les interrompit.

― Orianne ! Bon, la voisine, au tableau !

La jeune fille avait autre chose en tête que l'exercice du tableau. Elle fit beaucoup d'erreurs, ce qui lui fit avoir des remarques par le professeur. Elle reposa la craie. On frappa à la porte. Orianne et sa voisine se regardèrent. Orianne lui montra son agenda, sa voisine lui fit un signe négatif.

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, les fenêtres volèrent en éclat. En quelques secondes, le professeur fut contrôlé et une poignée d'hommes vêtus de noir et armés de baguettes firent irruption.

― Bonjour à tous ! Je cherche une interne...

L'homme ayant pris la parole avait un très fort accent anglais, les cheveux platine. Personne ne répondit. Les élèves se regardèrent. Il y avait plusieurs internes dans cette classe mais personne ne les désigna.

― Bien, de toute façon je sais que tu es là Gardienne. Je veux juste le Livre.

Il fit entrer un jeune homme ensanglanté. Alix... Il avait eut un léger soucis. L'anglais lui fit lever la tête. L'arcade sourcilière d'Alix rependait un liquide rouge qui lui coulait dans les yeux.

― Qui est-elle ?

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne connaissait que sa signature mentale. C'était pour cela que les internes étaient nombreuses dans cette classe, pour veiller à sa sécurité.

L'anglais était étonné. Ce n'était pas habituel, normalement à cet âge les sorcier avaient besoin de connaître leur interlocuteur pour faire de la télépathie. Décidément cette école était étrange. Elle était cachée au milieu de Moldus, suivant les mêmes cours qu'eux, comme pour ce fondre dans leur société.

― J'attends, piaffa l'homme blond.

» Tu peux toujours pauvre demeuré.

La Gardienne projetait son image mentale sur tous les élèves. Une voix s'installa dans toutes les têtes, un voix malfaisante, sifflante.

» Je sssuis tout près ma petite... J'arrrive... Tu ne pourra plus rien quand je ssserais là... Et tu le sssais... M. Malfoy, comencccez je vous prie...

― _Doloris_

Alix fut soudain agité de convulsion et hurlait de douleur. Il y eut des cris de stupeur et d'horreur. Cinq filles se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent leurs baguettes. Les intrus firent tous face, dos au tableau. La voisine d'Orianne , dans leur dos en profita.

― _Expeliamus_

Les cinq filles se saisirent des baguettes tout en les tenant en respect. La Gardienne fit signe à Orianne. Elle lança l'agenda. Malfoy en profita pour récupérer sa baguette

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en as besoin mais si tu le veux vraiment, va le chercher.

Il fit passer l'objet par la fenêtre, se trouvant au cinquième étage. La jeune fille courut, effleura Alix de la main. Le jeune homme disparut... Elle sauta.

Le vent de la chute fouettait son visage. Cinq étages... Il fallait qu'elle attrape son agenda avant de toucher le sol. Plus que deux étages... Elle ouvrit l'agenda et pris la carte. L'Erudite... Une reproduction d'une toile. Elle prononça quelques mots étranges. Son dos se déchira.

― Plus vite, murmura-t-elle douloureusement, plus...

Son murmure se transforma en cri de douleur. Une puis deux ailes apparurent en transperçant sa chair. Elle remonta au niveau de la fenêtre. Malfoy n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. La jeune fille ailée tenait dans ces main la carte. Elle souffla dessus. Il y eut une lumière blanche puis un gros livre antique apparut couvert de signes. En passant la main au dessus, les pages tournèrent toutes seules. La jeune fille lut les inscription de la page.

Le temps s'arrêta pour les Moldus, les méchants furent renvoyés d'où ils venaient et leurs dégâts réparés, et plus personne n'eut de souvenir des évènements. Un homme fit soudain irruption. La voix sifflante de tout a l'heure. La jeune fille disparut avant qu'il ne la voie.

― Je ne t'ai peut-être pas vu, murmura le nouveau venu pour lui même. Mais je sais qui tu es, Princesse.

**OoOoOoO**

― C'est intolérable, tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu aurais dû...

― Le laisser mourir ! Ma Reine vous êtes sans coeur. Alix était mon interlocuteur privilégié, un très bon ami.

― Mais il connaissait les risques. Il aurait du mourir plutôt que te dénoncer. Je dois t'envoyer dans une autre école à présent. Nous n'en aucune autre, et Beaubâton à déjà refusé ta candidature en milieu de cycle.

La jeune fille s'en moquait comme de sa première paire d'ailes.

― En tant que Princesse, et Gardienne, tu sais que ta vie à plus de prix que n'importe quelle autre. Si ces anglais avait mis la main sur notre livre

― Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient anglais qui te pose problème mais que ce soient des sorciers.

― Je ne t'autorise pas à me tutoyer. Au sujet de tes cours tu les suivras en Angleterre.

La Princesse réfléchit, il n'y avait qu'une école de magie en Angleterre.

― Mais vous m'aviez interdit de...

― Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu sera plus en sécurité là-bas. Je te signale, que Lord Voldemort est à ta recherche et qu'il ne te veut pas que du bien.

― Ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il était venu discuter chiffon autour d'une tasse de thé...

Une vive douleur lui mordit la joue. Pour une fois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.

― Je ne tolèrerais nullement cette attitude de ta part... Heureusement pour toi,dit la Reine calmement, il ne te restait plus que trois mois de cours. D'ici à la rentrée de septembre, tu auras des cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose. Il faudra aussi que tu ailles chercher tes fournitures scolaires à Londres.

La Reine se dirigea vers une table, elle tira une clé de ses cheveux bruns. Il y eut un bruit de cage et d'aile puis un cri. Un animal fondit sur la Princesse, puis se lova contre elle. La jeune fille caressa son animal de compagnie tandis que la Reine continua.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rolwing

**NdA** : Les évènements ont lieu après l'Ordre du Phénix, mais un peu modifiés. En gros seuls les évènements au ministère n'ont pas lieu : pas de profécie ni de mort de Sirius.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle étonnante**

La Princesse déambulait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Suivant les instructions de la Reine, la jeune fille avait fait le tour des boutiques. Il ne restait plus que la boutique de Olivander. Elle entra dans la boutique vide. Avant même d'avoir esquissé un mouvement vers la sonnette, un vieil homme s'avança. Il l'observa un moment avant de descendre de son échelle.

― Bonjour Mademoiselle... Pour une baguette, je suppose...

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle se méfiait de lui. Cet homme devinait beaucoup de choses.

― Je sais qui vous êtes... Une jeune fille qui vient à cet âge demander sa première baguette ne peut être que...

― Il suffit !... Je ne vous demande pas mon curriculum vitae à ce que je sache. Je veux juste un morceau de bois.

― Je veux bien croire que vous n'en ayez pas besoin mais je vous prie de respecter mon travail.

Il se calma et sourit. Elle avait le tempérament de son père et la beauté de sa mère, surtout ses magnifiques cheveux roux. La jeune fille hésita, elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée.

― J'avais une requête à votre intention. S'il vous était possible de rajouter un élément à la baguette ?

Elle siffla, son animal arriva. Olivander sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé au sujet de cette jeune fille.

― Bien Mademoiselle, j'en mettrai une en plus de la plume que je comptais mettre, mais cela vous coûtera plus cher et sera plus long.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle s'était enfin installée dans le train. Une voiture isolée c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour sa cage. Deux garçons de sixième année passèrent, suivis par deux jeunes filles. Une tête rousse passa la porte.

― Désolé, y'a pas de place dans les autres wagons. On peut ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les trois amis entrèrent.

― Salut je m'appelle Ron, voici Hermione et Harry. Non Ginny, dit-il en s'adressant à la deuxième jeune fille. T'as qu'à aller avec ton chéri là... Comment il s'appelle déjà...

La jeune fille lui demanda de parler plus doucement. Il claqua la porte au nez de sa soeur qui partit en tournant les talons. Des cris s'échappèrent de la cage qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

― Iola ! Etli coin shaï !

Contrairement aux ordres de sa maîtresse, les bruits redoublèrent. Les nouveaux venus l'avaient énervée.

― S'il vous plaît asseyez vous et surtout ne criez pas, demanda calmement la jeune fille.

Ils obéirent, trop heureux de voir ce qui se passait. Elle souleva le tissu et le laissa s'échapper.

― Un dragon nain, s'étonna Hermione.

L'animal s'était posé sur les supports à bagages et tournait la tête pour observer les jeunes gens. Il se rapprocha du rouquin puis se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

― Elle dit que tu connais les dragons.

― En effet, mon frère Bill les étudie en Roumanie. Mais co...

― Ce n'est pas interdit d'en posséder un ? demanda Hermione.

Ces deux amis la firent taire. La jeune fille rétorqua que son dragon était toléré car non dangereux, il ne crachait ni feu, ni venin et avait de plus reçu l'accord de Dumbledore. Iola se posa sur les genoux d'Harry qui sursauta. Cette histoire de dragon nain lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. La jeune fille la récupéra tout en s'excusant. Iola émit un cri de refus et mordit sa maîtresse.

― Sale peste !

Elle remis violemment le dragon dans sa cage, elle fut assommée sous le choc. La main mordue avait gonflé et avait pris une couleur violette.

― Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, dit Hermione.

― Un chat mord et griffe aussi, dit-elle en jetant un oeil à Pattenrond. Et si tu parles de ma main, je suis allergique à ses morsures.

Elle sortit une fiole et fit couler le liquide jaunâtre sur la blessure. Quelques temps plus tard, la main avait repris sa forme et sa couleur normale.

Il commencèrent à discuter des cours qu'ils allaient avoir, de l'examen de fin d'année, de magie. Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur.

― Oh, oui, excuse moi. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est la magie...

Son interlocutrice venait de sortir sa baguette magique et de l'utiliser. Elle s'était changée et coiffée.

― Tu disais ? dit Harry hilare. Tu ne sais même pas le faire je suis sûr.

Hermione rétorqua que si mais elle concéda qu'elle ne savait pas comment le faire sans formule magique.

― D'où tu tiens cette capacité ?

Elle glissa juste qu'elle avait déjà étudié la magie avant de sortir rapidement du wagon. Elle l'avait reconnu, un garçon qui venait de passer.

― Wenceslas !

Le jeune homme se retourna, et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant son amie d'enfance. Il commencèrent à se remémorer le passé.

― Kaï lin to des na ?... Excuse-moi, ça fait sans doute longtemps que tu...

― Je vais bien merci. Et toi, _elle_ ne te chaperonne plus maintenant ?...

La jeune fille se renfrogna, c'était de sa faute s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Elle allait renter dans le wagon lorsqu'elle se fit bousculer par un garçon aux cheveux platine.

― Malfoy, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle.

― Une première année a déjà entendu parlé de moi, c'est un honneur, lança Drago avec fierté.

― J'ai un message pour ton père.

Elle lui remis le parchemin d'un regard glacial. Malfoy hébété ne sut quoi lui répondre à par bredouiller quelque chose sur les hiboux. Sans tenir compte de la remarque, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la voiture.

― Elle est mignonne, dit Malfoy à Wenceslas, son compatriote de Serpentard.

― Dans tes rêves Malfoy, elle est plus vielle que toi, répondit Wenceslas.

A son retour dans le wagon avec les trois amis, la jeune fille fut assaillie de questions. Elle connaissait deux Serpentards alors qu'elle n'était jamais venue, elle faisait de la magie, elle possédait un dragon nain... Cette jeune fille était vraiment pleine de surprises.

**OoOoOoO**

La cérémonie de répartition. Le trio de Gryffondor attendait ce moment avec impatience. En sortant de train et se rendant aux calèches, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas l'identité de la demoiselle au dragon.

Elle était maintenant là, légèrement en retrait des autres premières années attendant que son nom soit prononcé pour la répartition. Tous les élèves furent appelés sauf...

― Nous avons cette année, dit solennellement Dumbledore, une élève venue de France et qui a déjà étudié la magie. C'est ainsi que, exceptionnellement, son entrée à Poudlard ne se fera pas en première année. Eliana Evanson, veuillez vous approcher je vous prie.

La jeune fille au dragon s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête rousse.

― Je me disais bien que tu viendrais un jour, dit le Choixpeau à Eliana. Hum, je vois. Tu as de belles capacités, comme tes parents.

Eliana sursauta. Pourquoi ce chapeau de malheur lui parlait de ses parents ? Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Elle avait fait son choix, en accord avec Dumbledore.

― Je sais, ton choix est fait. Mais en es-tu sûre ? Ça ne va pas être facile, et je sens une certaine crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Harry s'interrogeait, il se rappelait que pour lui aussi le choix avait été long. Pas à Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille dans cette maison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse du Choixpeau. Elle avait l'âge et les capacités pour...

― Cinquième année, annonça le Choixpeau. A...

Tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Quelle maison... quelle maison aurait l'honneur d'avoir cette jeune fille ?

― ...Gryffondor !

La table rouge et or se mit à rugir accueillant à bras ouvert leur nouvelle camarade. Avant de se rendre à sa table elle s'adressa aux professeurs.

― Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordée votre confiance, et d'avoir accepté ma venue dans votre établissement.

― C'est un honneur pour nous de vous voir enfin entrer dans cette école.

La jeune fille sourit, et sans autre politesse alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui lui avait fait signe. Une fois assise, Eliana remarqua l'expression étonnée d'Hermione qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

― Hermione ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille répondit que non et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

― Hé Potter, tu nous présentes, demanda Seamus Finnigan.

― Potter ?... murmura Eliana.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs en bataille, comme sur les photos. Cela expliquait le comportement d'Iola et l'expression d'Hermione. Le professeur Dumbledore les interrompit. Après avoir cités les nouveaux points de règlement devant être respectés, il parla enfin de ce qui intriguait tous les élèves :

― En raison des évènements qui ont marqué la fin de la dernière année scolaire, nous avons été dans l'incapacité de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, matière qui ne sera pas à prendre à la légère, je vous l'assure. Ce poste sera donc partagé entre le Professeur Rogue, qui s'est aimablement proposé et moi même.

Cette annonce enflamma les élèves, le célèbre directeur allait leur donner des cours.

Eliana observa le professeur de Potions, elle le trouvait sévère et un poil acariâtre.

― Tu es bien loin de la vérité, dit Ron. C'est un monstre, nous avons sans arrêt des parchemins à lui rendre.

Elle sourit, s'il ne s'agissait que de devoirs, il n'y aurait pas de problème d'autant plus qu'elle était assez calée en Potion. Les conversations alentours reprirent avec ferveur. Seamus insista.

― Tu as mon nom, mon prénom et c'est déjà largement suffisant.

Le ton employé était si froid que tout ceux qui l'avaient entendu avaient arrêté de parler. Sans ce soucier des réflexions à voix basse que l'on faisait à ce sujet, Eliana se servi en viande et mangea sans dire un mot de plus.

**OoOoOoO**

― Et merde encore paumée.

Eliana errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant désespérément la salle du cours de Potions. Elle avisa en élève et lui demanda son chemin. Elle n'était pas si loin que cela en fait.

Elle entra dans la salle en s'excusant. Le Professeur Rogue l'accueillit d'un regard froid.

― Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous familiariser avec cet établissement et que vous devez vous renseigner afin de connaître les parties du programme que vous devez étudier en priorité pour vous mettre à niveau. Jeune fille, veillez à ne plus être en retard à mon cour ou je me verrai obligé de cinq points à Gryffondor. Asseyez vous auprès de Potter. Peut-être que vos compétences en Potion pourrons lui permettre de s'améliorer.

Le garçon, habitué aux remontrances de ce professeur ne releva pas. La jeune fille obéit à contre coeur, elle les avaient évité, lui et ses amis depuis la Répartition, la veille. Elle ne voulait pas trop être vue en sa présence, et en même temps elle voulait tellement lui parler.

Les élèves se mirent à préparer leurs ingrédients, suivant la recette que le professeur avait inscrite au tableau. Le professeur de Potions s'approcha d'Eliana. Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur le cours auxquelles elle répondit tout en continuant sa préparation. Puis elle s'arrêta et regarda Rogue.

― Oui ?

― Professeur, dit-elle timidement, je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que vous avez fait une erreur.

― Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? répondit Rogue irrité.

― Si je me souviens bien, il faut mettre deux racines de mandragore et non une seule.

Le Professeur eut un moment d'hésitation. Il vérifia dans son livre et prévient les élèves de son erreur. Il donna même dix point à Gryffondor pour avoir évité un désastre. Il n'y eut que Seamus qui à son habitude, et tellement fascinée par l'intelligente nouvelle venue, fit exploser son chaudron.

Harry fit un clin d'oeil à sa voisine pour avoir cloué Rogue, et elle reçut quelques remerciements de Ron.

― Bien joué, concéda Hermione à la nouvelle, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

― C'est une potion que j'avais fait juste avant les vacances. C'est sûr que si vous ne l'aviez jamais préparée, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retenti. Tandis que Rogue donnait les consignes pour les devoirs, Eliana s'éloigna rapidement, sous l'oeil acquiescent du Professeur.

― Elle devrait être revenue maintenant...Il faudrait que je vérifie aux dortoirs...

― Evanson ! Il faut qu'on parle !

― Plus tard, Malfoy, je suis pressée.

Cette fichue manie anglaise de s'appeler par son nom de famille, elle avait du mal à s'y faire.

― Eliana !

― C'est pas vrai ! Je les attires ou quoi ? Plus le temps de passer aux dortoirs maintenant, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Hermione accourait vers elle. Visiblement elle pensait que Eliana n'avait pas eut les consignes pour les devoirs.

― On a un devoir à rendre pour deux la semaine prochaine.

― Oui j'ai entendu en sortant. Et alors ?

― J'avais promis à Ron que l'on travaillerait ensemble le premier devoir de Potion. Cela te dérangerais de te mettre avec Harry.

Eliana accepta, ce serait l'occasion pour elle de lui parler. Alors qu'elles discutaient joyeusement en se rendant au prochain cours. Malfoy revint à la charge. Eliana allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Une bise... Un regard... Un clin d'oeil...

― 'Lu ! Je m'en occupes, il ne t'ennuiera plus.

― Merci Wenc'... Oh... J'aimerais que tu ne fasse pas comme la dernière fois. Le pauvre ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

Tandis que Wenceslas se préparait à remettre le blondinet à sa place, Hermione questionna la rouquine. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle parlait à ce Serpentard comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date.

― C'est mon ami d'enfance. On nous a séparé, il est venu en Angleterre et je suis resté en France.

Ron et Harry finirent par arriver, le quatuor se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rolwing

**NdA** : Les évènements ont lieu après l'Ordre du Phénix, mais un peu modifiés. En gros seuls les évènements au ministère n'ont pas lieu : pas de profécie ni de mort de Sirius.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement**

Les élèves avaient attendu ce cours toute la semaine. Le Professeur Dumbledore entra.

― Bonjour à tous. Nous allons revoir certaines bases des années précédentes. Pour cela, vous allez devoir vous habituer à travailler à plusieurs, de maison différentes...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, un brouhaha se fit entendre. Sans s'énerver le Professeur calma les élèves d'un geste de la main. Il savait pourtant bien que faire travailler les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ensemble...

― ... du moins pour le premier cours. Vous allez entrer par deux dans cette pièce. Vous y trouverez un épouvantard. Le but est d'aider l'autre à vaincre sa peur.

Dumbledore choisissait les paires selon son désir. Hermione se retrouva avec Parvati, Ron avec Goyle et Harry avec Crabe, quant à Eliana elle entra avec Draco.

La jeune fille savait ce qui l'effrayait, seulement elle ne savait pas quelle forme l'épouvantard allait prendre.

― Alors, t'as la trouille, demanda son binôme.

― Non, dit-elle calmement, je me prépare juste psychologiquement à affronter ton ours en peluche.

Les rares élèves ayant entendu la réflexion se mirent à rire. Malfoy poussa la porte sans une hésitation et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la petite pièce sombre.

L'épouvantard sortit d'un coin et se planta devant la jeune fille. Il se mit à vibrer et prit la forme d'un livre ancien orné de runes, totalement déchiré. Eliana ne bougeait pas tandis que Drago observait. Tout à coup le livre se mit à vibrer de nouveau et changea de forme. Une jeune femme rousse se tenait devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois la jeune fille était tétanisée. Pendant que Malfoy s'approchait, l'épouvantard changea encore de forme.

― C'est pas possible, ronchonna-t-il, t'as peur de quoi, toi ?

― D'une chose, il les représente, c'est tout...

La créature, qui avait pris la forme d'un éclair, visiblement lassée de tous ces changements, se tourna vers le blondinet. La transformation fut immédiate. Un Lucius Malfoy menaçant se tint devant eux. La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour.

― _Riddikulus_ !

Drago devint hilare et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. La robe noire du magicien s'était transformé en couche-culotte avec des imprimés oursons. Le grand bambin avait de plus un biberon dans la bouche ainsi qu'une horrible serviette à coeur en guise de doudou.

L'épouvantard, vaincu s'en retourna dans un coin. Une fois le fou-rire passé, les deux élèves ressortirent.

― Si cela pouvait rester entre nous, demanda timidement le Serpentard.

― Si tu fais de même...

**OoOoOoO**

― Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous le dire ?

Ron et Harry avaient tout essayé : le chantage, les menaces, mais rien n'y faisait. Eliana, fidèle à sa promesse refusait de divulguer la peur de Malfoy.

― Je serais obligée de lui rendre la pareille, rétorqua-t-elle, et je n'en ai pas envie.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du château. Ils avaient été chargés par McGonagall de s'occuper de l'initiation au vol d'Eliana.

― Tu ne connais pas le bonheur de voler sur un balais, de sentir le vent sur ton visage, de jouer avec les courants...

La jeune fille avait souri. Non elle n'était jamais montée sur un balais, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle ne connaissait rien au vol...

Après avoir réussi avec brio les "premiers pas" du vol, Eliana voletait afin d'avoir un peu d'habitude sur le balai. Elle commençait à y prendre goût. Son dragon apparut soudain, portant une lettre scellée.

La jeune fille qui avait reconnu le sceau tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse se poser. Iola, fidèle à son caractère, refusa et partit, bien décidée à donner du fil à retordre à sa maîtresse. Eliana _qui_ n'avait pas envie de jouer, se mit à poursuivre son dragon. Elles avaient pris de la hauteur, changeant sans cesse de trajectoire. Harry, intéressé, suivait de près la poursuite.

La jeune fille, bien que débutante volait très bien. Ses trajectoires étaient calculées pour diminuer la distance la séparant du reptile. Elle passa même à travers l'un des anneaux de but. Wenceslas arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

― Tiens ? Ça recommence... Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle la poursuit ?

― Heu... Quelques minutes déjà, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

― On va commencer à s'amuser alors.

Sans rien ajouter de plus il s'assit, suivant la rouquine qui commençait à en avoir assez.

― Iola, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je me fâche !

Elle n'eut pour réponse que de petits cris et claquement de dents.

― Tu vas voir si je n'ose pas, espèce de sale...

Elle réduit sa vitesse et prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait qu'il n'y en avait pas dans le coin, elle ne prenait aucun risque. Wenceslas se boucha les oreille et invita les personnes en présence à faire de même. Un cri de dragon retenti, à en faire exploser les tympans.

La dragonne, sonnée et visiblement sonnée commença à perdre de l'altitude. Eliana reprit de la vitesse et l'attrapa. Elle était si contente qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux gradins qui étaient en face d'elle et les percuta de plein fouet. Wenceslas arriva vers elle, hilare.

― Ça va pas trop... frustrée ?

La jeune fille fit une tête de "tu-dis-un-mot-de-plus-et-je-t-en-colle-une"

― Vous n'avez pas changées, dit-il la larme à l'oeil. Tu aurais pu varier pour une fois. Le cri de dragon...

― Tu aurais pu m'aider... répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se saisit de la lettre et la lit. Son visage souriant avait fait place à la colère. Elle tendit le parchemin à son ami de Serpentard.

― Si tu sais encore le parler, tu dois savoir le lire...

Le jeune homme parcourut à son tour la lettre et la lui rendit. _Elle_ savait déjà qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et s'y opposait. _Elle_ prétextait que Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient des maisons ennemies et que cela allait attirer l'attention sur Eliana.

― Intégrer l'école en sixième année à déjà attiré l'attention ! cria Eliana pour qu'_elle_ l'entende. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas le supporter !

― Vous... rétorqua Wenceslas, "Vous ne pouvez pas le supporter"

― **Je la tutoie si j'veux** !

Elle partit les larmes aux yeux vers les dortoirs. Toute sa vie _elle_ avait décidé ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non. Maintenant qu'elle devenait assez grande pour pouvoir pendre des décisions toute seule, _elle_ était sans arrêt derrière elle.

Harry fait un geste pour la retenir. Wenceslas l'en empêcha.

― Elle a des soucis avec sa famille d'adoption. Si elle en a envie elle t'en parlera, mais ne t'avise jamais d'entamer la conversation à ce sujet. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle à 18 ans et qu'on ne la laisse toujours pas agir par elle même...

**OoOoOoO**

Eliana entra en pleurant dans la salle commune et courra vers les dortoirs. Elle ne voulait pas parler et ne parlerait pas. Une fois dans le dortoir elle se calma d'elle même. Iola était là sur le pied de son lit, se demandant la cause des pleurs de sa maîtresse. Eliana entendit un bruit. Elle regarda sous son lit et se trouva nez à nez avec Dobby.

― Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, Dobby ne voulait pas... Dobby cherchait juste des chaussettes et...

L'Elfe de maison tenait dans ces mains une photo. Eliana comprit et demanda à la reprendre.

― La reprendre ?... Mais cette photo n'est pas à vous !...

Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer et claqua des doigts. La photo se retrouva dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle fixa Dobby qui prit peur. Il n'avait vu qu'un scintillement, qu'un trouble dans le dos de la jeune fille, il avait compris

― Vous êtes une Grande ...

― Oui, coupa Eliana, et je ne veux pas qu'on le sache.

― Bien ma...

― Ceci non plus, ni la photo. Je veux que rien de ce qui me concerne _ne_ soit divulgué aux autres elfes de maison. Suis-je bien claire ?

― Oui Madame.

L'elfe de maison disparut. Eliana se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ne pas attirer l'attention... C'était déjà trop tard.

**OoOoOoO**

Encore une journée de cours, le week-end arrivait enfin. La prochaine semaine annonçait le début du championnat de Quidditch. Harry était nerveux, non pas pour le match mais pour le fait que rien n'arrivait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Voldemort dans la Gazette du sorcier, ni rumeur et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Eliana quant à elle lisait des journaux français du monde magique. Elle s'arrêta sur un article.

― C'est pas vrai... Ils ont recommencé...

― Quoi ? demanda Harry.

― Non, rien...

Hermione, qui se trouvait à coté de la jeune fille parut elle aussi étonnée. Elle se saisit du journal et tenta de le déchiffrer. Eliana qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait les intéresser leur fit un petit résumé de l'article.

― Des Magiciens anglais sont entrés dans une école Moldue et ont saccagé une salle de classe. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Les trois amis se regardèrent n'ayant qu'un seul nom à l'esprit.

― Je ne vois pas ce qui vous inquiète et je pense que...

― Mademoiselle Evanson !

Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle, une cage de laquelle des cris s'échappaient dans la main, l'autre était gonflée et devenue violette.

― Ah ? Vous vous êtes attaché à ma dragonne ?

Le concierge, visiblement peu réceptif à l'humour lui mit sous le nez sa main purulente.

― Oh ! Quelle belle allergie !

― Votre bestiole était en train de manger les hiboux !

― Mais non, elle jouait... Je la garderai dans les dortoirs, dit-elle devant l'expression outrée de Rusard.

Elle sortit sa fiole et guérit la main. Iloa se mit a crier de plus belle... Une réponse... Quasi inaudible... Eliana attrapa la cage, libéra le dragon et se rua hors du Château. Wenceslas la suivait, ainsi que quelques autres élèves et Dumbledore.

― Que personne d'autre ne sorte, ordonna-t-il.

Ce n'était pas possible... Il n'y en avait aucun en liberté ici...

Elle était dehors, Iola sur son épaule. La dragonne affolée claquait des dents et poussait de petits cris. Eliana continuait à s'éloigner du château. Même si elle n'avait pas l'équipement, elle devait tenter de le faire.

Ne pas attirer l'attention... Quelle bonne blague ! ...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rolwing

**NdA** : Les évènements ont lieu après l'Ordre du Phénix, mais un peu modifiés. En gros seuls les évènements au ministère n'ont pas lieu : pas de profécie ni de mort de Sirius.

Les passages entre «» sont pour les premiers la Beuglante ensuite les pensées de certains personnages.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Discrétion assurée... ou pas...**

Il se posa juste devant la cabane d'Hagrid qui était aux anges

― Un vrai, un vrai de vrai qui se pose juste devant chez moi c'est un miracle...

― C'est une catastrophe, se dit Eliana pour elle même.

C'était Saïn, le frère d'Iola, un dragon au très mauvais caractère, même comparé à sa soeur, cependant, il n'était pas seul. Eliana se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras le corps meurtri et inconscient du dragonnier qu'elle reconnut en un regard.

― Mégarade ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura la jeune fille rousse.

Dumbledore fit rentrer dans le château les élèves trop curieux

―Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

Les élèves s'exécutèrent à contre coeur. Le Magicien n'osait pas s'approcher du dragon. Eliana passa la main dans le dos de la nouvelle venue. Brisées... On les lui avait brisées... Quel monstre pouvait faire une chose aussi douloureuse ?

Elle la prit sur son dos et l'emmena vers le château. Sa dragonne lui cria quelques mots avant de se diriger vers son grand frère.

― Vous la connaissez, demanda Dumbledore alors qu'Eliana se rapprochait.

― Il s'agit de la Princesse Mégarade... Ses ailes sont brisées, il me faut un endroit calme pour la soigner.

― Ses ailes ? Quelles ailes ?

Sans plus de question il les emmena à l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoO**

Une fois Mégarade installée sur le ventre, Eliana murmura quelques mots en touchant son dos, entre deux fentes du T-shirt. Les ailes apparurent, ensanglantées et brisées. La jeune fille rousse demanda plusieurs médicaments à Mme Pomfresh, visiblement dépassée par ce qu'elle voyait.

― Je suis désolée, dit l'infirmière, je n'ai encore jamais soigné de... de...

― D'elfe, Mme Pomfresh, aida Dumbledore, de Grande Elfe...

Eliana s'arrêta, les Grands Elfes étaient peu connus, et pourtant parents des Elfes de maison. Si les Elfes de maison avaient les oreilles pointues, les Grands Elfes ressemblaient aux humains, seuls les Nobles avaient de grandes ailes aux plumes blanches, si bien qu'on les appelait Anges. Finalement en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas étonnant qu'un magicien érudit comme Dumbledore connaisse les Grands Elfes.

Une fois sa surprise passée Eliana reporta son attention sur la jeune blessée. Elle posa ses mains sur les ailes, tout en murmurant des mots elfiques. Mégarade se cambra au contact des mains, le visage crispé de douleur puis se détendit. Eliana demanda à ce qu'on lui verse une potion sur les ailes. Mme Pomfresh obéit sans poser de question. Dumbledore restait là sans bouger, comme un simple observateur.

Eliana semblait se fatiguer à vue d'oeil mais la guérison de Mégarade était surprenante. Les ailes qui semblaient brisées reprenaient leur forme et leur couleur d'origine. La rouquine s'arrêta, les plumes arrachées repousseraient d'elles-même, de plus elle était exténuée. Elle se leva et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Dumbledore la rattrapa et l'assit sur un lit.

― Vous devriez vous reposer, je préviendrais de votre absence. Ce n'est pas la peine Mme Pomfresh. Elle réagira mal à nos potions, n'est-ce pas, dit Dumbledore en regardant la jeune fille.

Elle confirma avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir.

**OoOoOoO**

Une main caressa un visage endormi, enlevant les boucles rousses qui lui barraient le visage. Eliana se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux bruns encadrés par des cheveux châtains en bataille.

― Wenc' ?

― Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix. Dumbledore nous a dit que tu était épuisée.

Elle se releva et sembla chercher les autres. Elle ne vit pas Wenceslas se raidir. Aurait-il osé ce geste en présence d'autres personnes ?

― Harry et les autres sont partis manger, je suis venu voir si tu venais.

Elle acquiesça, et se leva. Sentant qu'elle faiblissait, le jeune homme se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

― Merci, je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

**OoOoOoO**

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Eliana prenait appui sur le bras de son ami. Malgré sa fatigue, son visage rayonnait, ce qui rassurait le jeune homme. En pleine discussion ils ne remarquèrent pas les murmures à leur sujet.

― Ils s'entendent bien...

― Ils vont bien ensemble...

― Tu crois qu'eux deux ?...

Avec un léger sourire, il la quitta et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore entra une jeune fille brune à son bras. Celle-ci l'abandonna soudain et courut vers son amie.

― Eliana ! Mitsuketa **(1)**!

La rouquine se retourna et fit une grimace, elle n'avait pas la force de porter quelqu'un qui lui sauterait dans les bras. Quelqu'un comme une brune qui se mettait soudainement à parler japonais, sans doute trop influencée par les animes **(2)**. La brune l'enlaça.

― Tu m'as manqué !

Eliana sourit en caressant les cheveux de Mégarade. Elle salua Dumbledore qui prit de ses nouvelles avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs. L'entrée sentimentale ne passa pas inaperçue, pour différentes raisons. Certains élèves semblaient mal à l'aise, ils devaient les voir, et devaient se demander si...

― Meg', murmura Eliana, on les a remarquées.

La jeune fille concernée fit un geste de la tête et s'assit sans autre cérémonie. Les élèves étaient rassurés.

― Je n'aimerais pas les mettre mal à l'aise ni leur poser des problèmes.

Eliana sourit, mine de rien, Mégarade avait mûri. Elle fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle leur expliquerait plus tard. Harry la questionna du regard, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune fille lui semblait... Comment dire... différente... Et en même temps il sentait qu'elle était bienveillante.

Il se mit à détailler la rouquine, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ou qu'elle ne faisait pas attention sans savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Eliana était assez grande, les cheveux en cascade rousse qui rehaussait la pâleur de sa peau. Et des yeux, des yeux si bleus qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer. Il fut sorti de son étude par une Hermione quelque peu fâchée de l'avoir appelé une bonne dizaine de fois sans réponse. Il replongea le nez dans son assiette.

Eliana et Mégarade passèrent une bonne partie du repas à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme de très vielles amies.

― Pourquoi es-tu venue, au fait ?

― Parce que je voulais te voir. Et que comme d'habitude on me l'a interdit. Mais tu me connais, j'adore désobéir !

― Tu... **On **va avoir des problèmes ! Tu en as déjà eu d'ailleurs.

Mégarade lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Elle était partie discrètement et une fois dans une ville de sorcier elle s'était fait attaquer. Ils étaient masqués avec des capuchons et une marque représentant une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Mais les deux jeunes filles ne connaissaient pas cette marque.

Les hiboux du courrier arrivèrent, Iola déposa une lettre rouge vif, prête à exploser : une magnifique Beuglante en provenance directe du palais. Mégarade savait que plus elle attendrait pire ce serait. Elle ouvrit. Une voix elfique retentit dans toute la pièce.

« Mégarade Ichigara ! Espèce d'irresponsable ! Sale peste !... »

― Ah ? C'est Vicky ! , remarqua la destinataire.

Nullement impressionnées par la lettre qui continuait à énumérer tout un tas de noms d'oiseaux, les deux jeunes filles continuaient à manger. Eliana remarqua que plusieurs têtes, dont celle de Wenceslas, s'étaient levés et écoutaient. La Beuglante continuait.

« ... Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as désobéis à la Reine ! Tu es partie et tu as mis ta vie et celle de ton peuple en danger ! ... »

Mégarade était légèrement énervée. Comme d'habitude on rapprochait toujours ses actes aux conséquences sur le peuple. Elle ne pouvait jamais agir par elle même. Un hibou arriva à la table des professeurs.

« ...J'en ai parlé aux _Trois_ et j'ai eu leur autorisation... »

Une lettre du palais adressé au directeur de Poudlard, portant les trois sceaux. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je serai à Poudlard dans deux jours. »

La lettre se déchira d'elle même. Une fourchette tomba. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... C'était sûrement un cauchemar... Elle allait se réveiller... Dumbledore se leva avec un visage sombre.

― Je demande toute votre attention. D'ici deux jours nous recevrons la visite de la Princesse Victorianne, héritière du trône des Grands Elfes, qui viendra chercher la Princesse Mégarade ici présente, dit-il l'air désolé de la révélation. Je vous prierais donc de leur témoigner tout le respect dû à leur rang. Vous aurez donc quelques cours informatifs sur les Elfes et leur protocole, dès ce soir après le dîner.

Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Sa soeur allait débarquer, et cela n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, tout comme Wenceslas et les élèves ayant compris la Beuglante et le réel sens de la lettre. Un cauchemar ambulant approchait, une Reine des bourdes, future Reine des Elfes, une Princesse aussi belle que hautaine : Victorianne Kaneo, l'Héritère.

**OoOoOoO**

Au petit déjeuner, Eliana avait décidé de parler au trio Gryffondor, en s'excusant d'avance des sautes d'humeur qu'elle pourrait avoir. Tant que Victorianne et sa garde ne seraient pas arrivés elle devait se charger de la protection de Mégarade.

― Mais le château possède énormément de sortilèges de protection, nota Ron. On ne peut pas transplaner, ni...

― Mais un dragon peut arriver sans que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte, et les sorts de protections ne fonctionnent peut-être pas contre la magie elfique pure. Le soucis est surtout que...

― ... que les elfes sont en pleine crise politique. Un homme a convaincu les révolutionnaires que la fin de la monarchie et le début d'une République serait ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour eux, continua Mégarade d'un air sombre tout en s'asseyant. Nous sommes en pleine guerre civile.

― Mais de ce que j'en ai lu,dit Hermione, cela ne correspond pas à vos coutumes ni...

Les trois Gryffondors se figèrent. Mégarade avait sursauté, ressentant une légère douleur. Eliana avait brusquement changé de visage s'était retournée et maintenait une lame sous la gorge d'un pauvre elfe de maison.

― Dobby ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Eliana en rangeant sa dague.

― Ce n'est pas grave, Mademoiselle, c'est votre rôle. Princesse Mégarade je suis désolé de vous avoir fait mal. Nous aurions aimé vous rencontrer.

Elle accepta de les voir à la fin des cours qu'elle avait demandé à suivre, et en gage de promesse lui donna une plume d'un blanc nacré. L'elfe de maison, honoré, disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

― _S'il te plaît, __range__-les. On se fera moins remarquer,_ dit Eliana en elfique.

― _Tu la connais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

― Onii-sama ! ! **(3) **cria la jeune Princesse en sautant dans les bras du nouveau venu.

― Még, ça suffit avec le japonais !

― Mais, mais... contesta la petite brune à la réflexion du Serpentard.

― Eliana ? Il a pas peur de lui parler comme ça ? demanda Ron

― Hmm ? Ha euh non. Elle vient de le dire : c'est son frère.

Wenceslas, une fois la Princesse sur ses deux jambes, salua la tablée, s'excusant de ne pas s'être réellement présenté, puis regarda Mégarade d'un air sérieux. Elle comprit et finit par accepter. Harry put voir une brève lumière blanche pendant une fraction de seconde. Eliana le nota et sourit, il était donc sensible à la magie elfique. Harry se replongea dans ses pensées. Cette nouvelle magie, enfin nouvelle pour lui, il espérait de tout coeur que Voldemort n'en ait pas entendu parler, même si...

― Bon, dit Mégarade en regardant Ginny, on a cours de potion, je crois.

Elle eut un sourire en voyant les mimiques des élèves présents. Eliana se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle devait préparer le rattrapage de ses BUSE. Dumbledore avait été intransigeant à ce sujet, elle pouvait suivre les cours de sixième année à condition qu'elle rattrape les épreuves au cours de l'année, ainsi pendant les vacances de la Toussaint elle avait ses épreuves de Potion, Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose. Hermione l'accompagnait, pour l'aider en Histoire, Harry et Ron suivaient pour étudier.

Les deux garçons avaient le sourire au lèvres. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois ensemble à travailler, et ils se rendaient compte que même si Eliana semblait avoir du retard dans certaines matières, elle semblait avoir plus que de l'avance dans d'autres.

Elle et Hermione avaient une discution plus que houleuse sur une potion qui fit se déplacer la bibliothécaire. Les deux garçons devinrent silencieusement hilares. Une fois le calme revenu, ils se remirent à travailler, pour peu de temps. Eliana eut un visage terrifié

Une douleur...

La peur...une grande peur...

Elle courait, ne suivant que son instinct. Elle pris plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers et ouvrit une porte sans même frapper.

― Mégarade !

― Ça va ! Ça va ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une coupure !

Eliana, rassurée, se retourna enfin vers le Professeur de Potion passablement énervé. Mais il avait compris, il avait vu la peur sur le visage de Mégarade, elle savait ce qui allait arriver.

― Empathie magique, je suppose ? Cela coûtera tout de même vingt points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me voir à vingt heures ce soir pour une heure de retenue.

**OoOoOoO**

Eliana inspira profondément pour se calmer, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle redoutait le professeur de Potion, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

― Vous pouvez entrer Mlle Evanson, j'en ai fini avec M. Ichigara.

La jeune fille entra, croisant au passage Wenceslas qui lui fit un sourire. Enfin une réaction qui la rassurait. Mégarade n'avait fait que se moquer d'elle, tout comme Harry et Ron. Hermione n'avait rien dit, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle observait, tentant de savoir, de comprendre. Elle n'était cependant pas la seule personne à Poudlard à s'interroger sur la rouquine.

― Asseyez-vous et donnez moi votre baguette. Vous allez m'aider à préparer une potion.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il hocha la tête. Cette jeune fille ne passait vraiment pas inaperçue, même sa baguette était surprenante.

― Écaille de dragon, du vôtre je suppose...

Il l'observa, elle ne détourna pas le regard, pas par défi, juste par habitude des regards durs. Il lui remit un parchemin donnant la recette. Elle parcourut les instructions et commença à préparer les différents ingrédients.

― Je vois que les jeunes Elfes ont l'habitude d'aider à la préparation, dit le Professeur de Potion en voyant le soin qu'elle prenait à tout préparer.

― Mais je ne suis pas une Elfe, dit-elle d'une voix posée. D'ailleurs j'ai plutôt l'habitude de préparer la potion Tue-Loup. C'est pour ?...

Le Professeur se renfrogna, ce n'était pas un secret mais cette fille... Habituellement à son âge on ne savait pas préparer la potion.

― Pour... un collègue...répondit-il finalement.

Eliana s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui du Professeur, son froncement de sourcil montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

― Il n'y a pas de Lycanthrope chez les professeurs de Poudlard, affirma la jeune fille. Je suppose que c'est pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Ça doit être pour Remus Lupin.

« Bon je sais j'y suis allée un peu fort, se dit elle, mais qu'il arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile... »

― Vous êtes douée...

La rouquine sortit de ses pensées. Elle remarqua le regard curieux et anxieux de Rogue, posé sur sa main droite.

― ...avec un couteau, termina-t-il

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à faire tournoyer le couteau comme il lui arrivait parfois.

― Vu que vous êtes si sûre de vous, vous ferez la potion. S'il y a une erreur je m'occuperai de vous envoyer au près de Mr Lupin lors de sa transformation.

Confiante, la jeune fille commença la potion. Elle ne vit pas le directeur des Serpentards, rongé par la curiosité, se diriger vers son bureau et saisir sa baguette.

― _Legilimens_, murmura-t-il.

La jeune Gryffondor continua à découper consciencieusement la racine, sans remarquer l'intrusion dans son esprit. Rogue se trouvait dans le couloir de ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit la première porte et se retrouva dans la Grande Salle à discuter avec le Trio Gryffondor, devenu Quatuor. Il ressortit, ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait. Il alla un peu plus loin et se retrouva dans son propre cours. Eliana aidait Harry à récupérer sa potion.

« Si je la revois faire ça, ce sera deux heures de retenue, pensa-t-il, et cette fois ce ne sera pas qu'une simple potion à préparer ! »

Elle prit une plume et prit quelques notes pour le devoir qu'il venait de leur donner.

« Bien, elle connaît pas mal d'ouvrages. Tiens, elle est gauchère ? ! »

Il changea encore de porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le train, Iola se posait sur les genoux d'un Harry étonné.

« Mais est-ce qu'il y a un seul souvenir où on ne voit pas Potter ? ! »

Il referma la porte avec rage et s'attaqua à la suivante. Il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la porte que celle-ci se referma sur lui, manquant de peu de lui briser la main.

Pendant que ses souvenirs tentaient à son insu de mutiler son professeur, Eliana plongée dans sa préparation ne remarqua pas sa main droite se crisper puis se relâcher.

Rogue tenta une autre porte qui refusa de s'ouvrir, tout comme les suivantes. Il la remarqua enfin, cette porte au fond, qui était entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers elle, tremblant, se demandant ce qu'il allait... La porte s'ouvrit, lui montrant juste une image, puis se referma. Ce visage, ces cheveux roux, ces yeux...

« Ce n'est pas ?... »

Il se précipita et ouvrit la porte. Tout était noir, il n'entendit qu'un cri de femme, puis un appel.

― Maman !

Il sentit comme un danger, il se sentit repoussé et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Une gueule aux dents saillantes se referma où se trouvait son bras quelques secondes auparavant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ? ! »

Eliana avait stoppé, elle avait senti comme... Elle regarda son poignet droit, puis le professeur. Il était assit à son bureau les yeux dans le vague, sa baguette vers elle.

― Et merde... _Eini foï_.

Le sort toucha le Professeur qui rassembla ses esprits. Il la regarda l'air encore plus terrifié. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, sa main droite se crispa de nouveau.

« Ne pas laisser la colère me contrôler, je suis seule maîtresse de mes actes »

― Vous êtes quoi ? Pourquoi vous avez un dragon pour protéger votre esprit, demanda le Professeur.

― Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

― Vous avez failli me tuer !

― **Vous n'aviez pas à entrer dans mon esprit sans autorisation** ! lâcha-t-elle en colère

Le Professeur eut un mouvement de recul, il lui demanda de sortir immédiatement. Elle prit la porte tout en sachant que le professeur n'en resterait pas là.

« Et en plus ils m'attendent à la sortie. » pensa-telle.

**OoOoOoO**

A l'occasion du fameux cours sur les Elfes, la grande salle s'était transformée en grand amphithéâtre qui pouvait accueillir tous les élèves. Eliana et le Professeur Rogue étaient les deux seuls absents, Mégarade ayant affirmée que la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de ce cours.

Le Professeur Binns prit la parole et commença un long monologue sur la longévité des Elfes et quelques caractéristiques physiques. Beaucoup d'élèves écoutaient d'une oreille distraite ; même Harry pourtant très intéressé par les Elfes lâcha prise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir, il voulait connaître leur magie, il se moquait du fait qu'à l'adolescence les ailes des Elfes passaient du blanc au nacré pour ensuite devenir perle lors de la perte de leur virginité.

« Sujet passionnant la sexualité des Elfes ! Savoir comment ils utilisent la magie pourrait être un avantage contre Voldemort. Ça, ce serait intéressant ! Et allez... Maintenant on va parler politique... Chouette !... » pensa Harry faussement enjoué.

― Le Royaume elfique, continua le Professeur face à des élèves pour la plupart endormis, est dirigé par le Roi ; qui s'occ...

― Ha non je suis désolée, coupa Mégarade. Je sais que le Ministère de la Magie évite de parler de nous mais je ne peux laisser dire de tels mensonges...

― Peut-être, Princesse, pourriez-vous nous instruire ? demanda Dumbledore. Cela nous évitera d'être trop déplacés.

― Princesse Mégarade, je vous prie. Le nom " Princesse " seul est réservé à la fille de la Reine.

Par cette phrase elle comprit que tout ce qu'elle connaissait devait leur être appris, du moins le nécessaire pour éviter la colère de Victorianne, de la Reine si finalement elle se décidait à venir et d'une princesse à ne pas mettre en colère. Les élèves s'étaient réveillés, lui demandant d'accepter.

― Bien. Le Royaume elfique est une monarchie dirigé par celles qu'on appelle les _Trois_ : La Reine, la reine Ahilen ; l'Érudite, la reine Elenior et la Protectrice, la reine Silvia. La reine Silvia est une dragonnière, elle s'occupe des armées et de la protection du royaume. La reine Elenior, comme son titre l'indique, a fait de très longues études, entre 100 et 200 ans, elle est la seule à avoir lu entièrement le Livre, un ouvrage contenant les sorts majeurs et complexes de la magie des Elfes. Elle s'occupe de l'éducation, nous avons souvent 50 à 100 ans d'études, ainsi que de la politique extérieure. La Reine est celle qui détient le pouvoir exécutif, elle s'occupe aussi de la nomination des trois futures reines : L'Héritière, Victorianne Kaneo est la gardienne du trône, elle... Elle s'occupe de la gestion du palais et de la communication avec l'ensemble des Elfes. Moi-même je suis la gardienne du Livre. Oui, dit-elle en voyant un doigt se lever.

― Et la future Protectrice ?

― La gardienne des Dragons, corrigea-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au directeur de Poudlard. Sa nomination aura lieu cette année, lors de plusieurs épreuves.

― Si vous êtes une Princesse, Wenceslas qui est votre frère si j'ai bien compris, est donc le Prince, non ?

― Ho, hé ! Ça va pas la tête, non ? ! s'insurgea le sus-nommé.

― Wenc' ! Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi leur expliquer avant de t'énerver comme ça. Bon, reprit-elle, ce que je vais vous dire est quelque chose d'important point de vue protocole. J'ai été nommée et adoptée par la Reine, mon titre n'est pas un titre de sang, c'est pourquoi Wenceslas ne peut pas bénéficier du titre de Prince. De plus depuis cinq générations, ce titre a pris une signification différente. Si je ne me trompe pas, l'homosexualité n'est pas monnaie courante chez les sorciers, contrairement à chez nous. Pas que ce soit une généralité, ajouta-t-elle face aux nombres regards horrifiés, mais au moins ce n'est pas un tabou. Depuis ces cinq générations, soit environ 2500 ans, le titre de Prince est destiné au compagnon du Roi.

Il y eut plusieurs rires gênés, et une excuse de la part de celui qui avait lancé le sujet. Wenceslas s'excusa aussi , il ne pouvait pas savoir. Plusieurs mains masculines timides se levèrent en quête de réponses. La Princesse se doutait des questions et y répondit, avant que son frère ne montre au grand jour son instinct de protection envers sa soeur.

― Je vais avoir vingt-cinq ans et je suis déjà fiancée, dit-elle avec un sourire qui soulignait son visage qui ne faisait pas plus de quinze ans.

― Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir le Livre ?

Le sourire de la jeune fille retomba et le visage redevint extrêmement sérieux. Mégarade regarda le jeune homme blond platine qui avait posé la question.

« Il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais... On va s'amuser demain je sens. » se dit Mégarade

― Le Livre n'est pas en ma possession, de plus il est interdit à toute personne ne faisant pas partie de la Noblesse de le consulter.

― Comment on s'adresse à la Princesse Victorianne ?

― On lui parle pas et on se porte le mieux du monde !

― Wenceslas ! _Tu arrêtes cela tout de suite ou je te fais arrêter pour insulte à un membre de la famille royale_, dit l'Elfe dans sa langue natale avec un sourire ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses paroles.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois » pensa le Serpentard pour lui même.

― Il est vrai qu'il est préférable d'éviter de lui adresser la parole en premier. Si elle vous parle, mieux vaut la vouvoyer et l'appeler Héritière ou Princesse Victorianne. De toute façon, si vous vous trompez elle saura vous le dire...

Mégarade sentit comme... Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation. Wenceslas s'était relevé, il avait la même sensation, ce qui n'était pas souvent un très bon signe. Dumbledore prit la parole.

― Après ce sublime exposé, passons maintenant à la phase pratique. Mme McGonagall et moi même allons vous apprendre la base du protocole : la révérence, aussi appelée la courbette, le rond de jambe...

― Je crois qu'ils ont compris Professeur, coupa sèchement la Directrice de Gryffondor.

La jeune oratrice et son frère s'éclipsèrent laissant les autres élèves apprendre à plier la jambe droite tout en courbant légèrement l'échine. La fratrie avait mieux à faire que de tout corriger, leur amie était en colère, ce qui pouvait se révéler dangereux.

― Est-ce qu'elle risque de...

― Peu de chance, répondit Mégarade, mais dans le doute je préfère la voir plutôt que la subir dans cet état.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots, attendant qu'elle sorte de sa retenue de potion.

**OoOoOoO**

Eliana sortit des cachots, la colère bouillait en elle, et visiblement n'allait pas s'arrêter.

― Alors ? Encore une heure de retenue qui se transforme en à peine une demi-heure !

― Még ! Lâche-moi !

― Hé ! Tu lui dois le respect je te rappelles, dit Wenceslas. Alors tu lui parles autrement... Eliana !

Il lui saisit le bras pour la forcer à le regarder. Sans savoir comment, l'instant d'après il se retrouva à embrasser violemment le mur froid en pierre, avec une vive douleur dans l'épaule. Il ne vit que deux yeux bleus.

Ces yeux, ils étaient encore... Ses iris s'étaient à nouveau transformés, en fente... comme ceux d'un dragon. Mégarade saisit la main droite qui faisait souffrir son frère. Eliana sentit la force de son amie. La Princesse lui rappela qui serait la perdante du combat si jamais elle venait à se mettre en colère.

― Tu ferais mieux de te calmer, lui dit calmement Mégarade, je sais que la colère te fait faire des choses que tu regrettes par la suite.

Les yeux bleus de la rouquine s'embrumèrent. Elle lâcha prise. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Deux bras la saisirent, une épaule accueillante au creux de laquelle elle se mit à pleurer.

― Je... Je... Je n'avais pas à... Wenc' je... je suis... désolée, dit Eliana entre deux sanglots.

― Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis que je suis parti, dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Avant on aurait déjà dû utiliser la magie avant que tu ne...

Eliana s'évanouit, le jeune homme la rattrapa, elle avait puisé dans ses forces pour reprendre le dessus. Mégarade regarda le poignet de son amie.

― Non, ce n'est que de la fatigue. Cela faisait longtemps... Et l'arrivée de Vicky ne va pas arranger les choses...

**OoOoOoO**

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la salle commune sang et or quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une cape brodée vert et argent. Un murmure général retentit.

― Mais qu'est-ce que ?...

Le Serpentard, suivit d'une princesse elfique tenait une jeune Gryffondor rousse dans ses bras.

― Désolé, mais je n'allais pas laisser Mégarade porter Eliana des cachots jusqu'ici. Je ne suis pas là pour vous provoquer.

Il l'allongea doucement sur un des canapés et l'enveloppa d'une couverture qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il y eut des murmures de jalousie de certaines filles. Le jeune homme regarda Harry qui avait l'air déboussolé.

― Ce n'est que de la fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me préviens s'il y a le moindre problème, dit Wenceslas à sa soeur.

Le jeune homme attendit la réponse positive de sa soeur, puis sortit en s'excusant. Il lança un dernier regard à sa jeune amie, il avait horreur de la voir dans cet état, si fragile, elle qui était beaucoup plus forte qu'on le pensait.

― Déjà que l'autre folle dingue d'Ombrage débarque demain, lança Seamus une fois Wenceslas sorti, fallait qu'un Serpy s'introduise chez nous.

― Quoi ? s'étonna Mégarade. Dolores Ombrage ? La préposée au contrôle des créatures magiques ?

Hermione confirma. Cet éveil n'était donc qu'un prémisse. Elle regrettait déjà d'être venue surtout pour causer autant de problèmes. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir des dons de vision, pour savoir quelles seraient les conséquences.

* * *

**(1)** trad :Je t'ai trouvé !

**(2)** NdA :un peu comme moi peut-être (lol)

**(3)** trad : Grand Frère ! (très respectueux) (je suis devenue japan-dépendante désolée :p)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'

Petit quizz : Qui peut me dire d'où vient le nom de famille Ichigara ?

Un gros paquet de friandises virtuelles à celui ou celle qui trouve...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rolwing

**NdA**: Les événements ont lieu après l'Ordre du Phénix, mais un peu modifiés. En gros seuls les événements au ministère n'ont pas lieu : pas de prophétie ni de mort de Sirius.

Il s'agit juste d'une republication après la correction de ma Béta préférée. Merci Tidoo !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une école bien tranquille**

_Un vent soufflait par bourrasques, faisant ployer les arbres. Un petit garçon brun courrait, le sourire aux lèvres vers sa mère._

– _Maman ! Lili rentrée ? Peux voir ? Hein ? Titeuplait ! _

– _Attends un peu, mon chéri, elle vient de rentrer de l'école elle doit être fatiguée. _

– _Mais, pas vue depuis... hier ! _

_La jeune femme pris l'enfant dans ses bras et tenta en vain de recoiffer ses cheveux en bataille. Elle souriait. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas la notion du temps, normal à cet âge._

– _Cela fait une semaine. Elle dort à son école, et ne peut venir que le week-end. Tu comprends ?_

_L'enfant secoua la tête. La femme embrassa le front de son fils, tout en regardant la petite tête rousse qui arrivait vers eux. _

– _Tu comprendras plus tard, tu iras aussi à cette école. _

_« Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard »_

oOoOoOo

Harry se leva et se rendit directement à la douche. Il ne comprenait pas ce rêve, cela ne lui arrivait habituellement pas de rêver de ses parents... Son cœur se serra, il mit sa tête sous l'eau froide. Un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve... Rien de plus...

oOoOoOo

– Eliana !

La nouvelle Gryffondor marchait rapidement vers la Grande Salle, en retard.

– Eliana, attends ! Attends il faut que je te parle... Eliana !

– Mégarade... Je pense que ça peut bien attendre que l'on soit dans la Grande Salle à table, non ?

« Saleté de bourrique de rouquine... N'entre pas, je te dis ! Flûte ! Bon maintenant il va falloir jouer serrer, se dit Mégarade. »

Eliana ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta soudain en voyant qui se trouvait à la table des Professeurs. Mégarade souffla puis leva la tête et avança d'un air digne.

– Merci... Mademoiselle Evanson, de m'avoir montré le chemin.

– Je... je vous en prie Princesse Mégarade.

La Gryffondor inclina légèrement la tête et s'assit à coté d'Harry. Mégarade s'avança vers la table des Professeurs pour saluer Mme Ombrage.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, le crapaud habillé en Barbie... Elle est pas avec ces saletés de chats ?

Les élèves qui avaient entendu Eliana se mirent à pouffer. La dame concernée toussota, semblant prête à prendre des mesures disciplinaires.

– Madame Ombrage, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. En espérant que notre peuple sera toujours aussi bien traité par votre département que dans le passé.

Le chamallow rose s'inclina, manquant de tomber à cause de ses talons aiguilles. Il n'y eut pas un rire, même pas un sourire tant le visage de la Princesse était sérieux

oOoOoOo

Milieu d'après-midi, un cours de Potion, un de plus, avec un Professeur un tantinet... mal à l'aise, à cause d'une certaine élève rousse qui avait manqué de le blesser.

– Mademoiselle Evanson, veuillez vous asseoir au premier rang aux cotés de M. Malfoy. M. Potter sera avec M. Zabini.

Les quatre élèves s'exécutèrent sans enthousiasme mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se voir retirer des points. Harry eut un pincement au cœur, il s'agissait d'un des rares moments où il aurait pu lui parler. Le cours commença dans le silence le plus total, puis les élèves se mirent à chuchoter afin de préparer la potion à deux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffi à bien put faire à notre cher Rogue, demanda Draco sans détours.

– Il vaut mieux pour ta santé et la dignité de notre Professeur de potion, que tu l'ignores, répondit-elle provocante.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor, tu as plus le caractère d'un Serpentard. Eliana ?

Un coup de vent avait ouvert la porte. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée de couper la racine de mangrove. Elle le savait, qu'elle était seule à le voir.

« Un _fukashi_... Il s'est caché sous un sort d'invisibilité elfique, ce satané révolutionnaire, et il ne doit donc pas être seul. Dommage pour toi mon grand, je ne suis pas sensible à ce genre de sortilèges, se dit la jeune fille pour elle-même. »

L'elfe, caché par le sort, se planta au milieu de la salle, regarda aux alentours puis ressortit. Les élèves bien qu'étonnés, mirent le phénomène sur le compte d'un courant d'air. Le Professeur, ne sentant aucune magie sorcière pensa la même chose. Malfoy continua son interrogatoire.

– Eliana !

– Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à employer mon prénom, dit Eliana une fois l'Elfe ressortit. Je me trompes ?... Professeur, je suis désolée mais il faut que je sorte.

– Mademoiselle Evanson, et moi je suis désolé mais... Bien sortez, dit-il tentant de ne pas montrer son malaise.

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait changé ses yeux pour qu'il comprenne que c'était urgent. La jeune fille sortit en courant. Une fois dehors elle lança le signal d'alarme. Tous les Elfes élèves de l'école seraient au courant qu'il y avait un problème et qu'il fallait protéger la Princesse.

» Még ?

» Oui je sais. Quel est le problème ?

» Un révolutionnaire sous _fukashi._**(1)**

Je ne sais pas comment ils ont sut. Je viens te chercher. Où es-tu ?

» A la bibliothèque, je t'attends près de la porte.

» Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Eliana continuait de courir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Mégarade. C'était de sa faute si elle était venue à Poudlard. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle contacte le Directeur.

» Professeur Dumbledore. C'est Eliana qui vous parle. Je suis vraiment désolée mais...

» J'ai reçu l'alerte, enfin capté. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Je rassemble les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Bon courage et n'en faites pas trop.

Étonnée, elle alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle entra, prit le bras de Mégarade et la fit sortir en vitesse. Elle avait vu deux autres Elfes à l'intérieur de la salle. Mégarade eut juste un regard au poignet droit de son amie et suivit sans poser de questions. Il y avait un tatouage sur ce poignet, un petit dragon. La situation devait vraiment être critique pour que cela se produise.

Au niveau d'un couloir, la rouquine tendit le bras pour la stopper puis la tira en avant pour qu'elles passent le croisement rapidement. Elles devaient sortir, dehors elles pourraient réagir, et surtout savoir... pourquoi...

– Comment ?... Comment ont-ils su que ?...

– Mais que font tes espions ? demanda Eliana avec un sourire.

La Princesse baissa la tête, comme elle était partie, elle n'avait plus de contact avec le Palais, donc avec les espions et n'était plus en sécurité.

– Au dernier rapport, un magicien leur a donné des informations. Les agresseurs de ton arrivée, ce sont des Mangemorts.

– Tu veux dire que celui qui mène les Révolutionnaires c'est...

Eliana hocha la tête. En même temps elle s'en doutait, depuis l'incident en France.

La sortie était enfin devant elles quand soudain Eliana les plaqua contre le mur. Une flèche siffla prés d'elles. Eliana réagit instinctivement, elle sauta sur l'Elfe et saisit la tête à deux mains.

– Non, demanda Mégarade, pas ça !

Sans avoir vu son adversaire, la Princesse savait que Eliana allait lui briser les cervicales. La rouquine se contenta de lui donner un coup de genou qui produisit un cri étouffé. Eliana remercia l'Elfe brune : ce n'était pas elle qui réagissait, elles le savaient.

– Ha, nota Mégarade. C'est un homme ? Enfin maintenant on peut dire "_était_".

C'était un des traits de caractère de Mégarade : En toute situation même critique, elle était capable d'humour. Un moyen pour elle de se détacher de la situation, pour mieux l'appréhender.

Elles étaient enfin dehors, à l'air libre et capable de répliquer, enfin. Elles n'étaient pas seules, Eliana distinguait une dizaine de Rebelles qui finirent par apparaître aux yeux de tous.

– Még, les sorts ! Je m'occupe des attaques physiques.

La jeune Princesse acquiesça. Après tout, Eliana avait la formation qu'il fallait pour les protéger. Les sorts commençaient à fuser, des sorts simples d'immobilité, aucun ne touchait sa cible. La rouquine avait fermé les yeux, ses cheveux dansaient sous les mouvements de magie qui se condensaient dans sa main gauche. Le collier de Mégarade s'illumina, son pendentif en forme de livre s'ouvrit.

– Eliana arrête, elle arrive. Je mets en place, tu maintiens.

Mégarade posa une main à terre. Une onde dorée se propagea au sol, puis forma un dôme de protection. La rouquine posa sa main sur le dôme. Mégarade lançait bien les sorts de protection mais avait parfois du mal à les maintenir, c'était pourquoi Eliana avait l'habitude de le faire ensuite. Il y eut un grand éclair blanc, plus personne ne se trouvait autour des deux Elfes. Le carrosse Royal, mené par deux petits dragons se posa. Une Elfe blonde en descendit. Mégarade s'avança, furieuse, vers sa sœur.

– Très belle annihilation Vicky, alors là bravo ! Maintenant tu m'expliques comment on fait pour les interroger, pour savoir qui les commande et les renseigne ?

– Quoi ? ! Vous étiez en danger, non ?

– Oui, et on s'en sortait très bien ! J'aurais préféré qu'Eliana s'en occupe, au moins on aurait su.

Eliana n'était pas restée près des deux sœurs, elle ressentait la frustration de Mégarade, et le soulagement de Victorianne. Elle s'approcha des deux Elfes qui accompagnaient la Princesse, en plus des quatre gardes.

« Ce n'est pas assez, elle aurait dû en amener une dizaine. »

– Prince Nicolay Belye Volosy **(2),** Seigneur Gabriel De La Perrière, salua Eliana en s'inclinant légèrement.

– C'est Prince, maintenant, dit Gabriel gêné.

– Désolée, Prince, j'en suis heureuse pour vous deux. J'ai été obligée de m'éloigner de la Cour ces derniers temps, dit Eliana en regardant les deux princesses toujours en pleine conversation orageuse.

– C'est un peu de ma faute, repris Gabriel l'air désolé.

– Bref passons, d'habitude notre chère petite Eliana n'est pas si formelle, dit Nicolay en ébouriffant les cheveux roux. Mais chose plus importante, continua-t-il en la prenant par le cou, y a-t-il de jolis petits culs à Poudlard pour moi

oOoOoOo

L'effervescence grimpait dans la Grande Salle, vidée de ses tables, où les élèves avaient été rassemblés. Certains avaient vu le carrosse, d'autre l'éclair blanc, les conversations allaient bon train.

– Mais où est passée Eliana, encore ? demanda Ron. Elle a vraiment le chic pour être absente quand on a besoin d'elle !

– Besoin d'elle, commenta Hermione, ou de ce qu'elle sait sur ce qui se passe ? Si tu veux vraiment savoir, va voir le grand brun du côté des Serpentards, il fait partie de ceux qui savent tout.

– Il y a juste eut un problème avec Mégarade à un moment, dit distraitement Harry.

– Comment ?...

Ron fut coupé par l'entrée de la fameuse rouquine, précédant les couples princiers. Elle conduisit les Elfes à la table des professeurs. Au signe de Dumbledore, Poudlard s'inclina.

– Dit, Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que le prince blond ressemble un peu à Malfoy.

– Un peu ? Harry ! C'est le même avec les cheveux longs.

Le garçon à la cicatrice jeta un coup d'œil au Serpentard. Depuis l'entrée de Nicolay, il avait baissé la tête et avait une mine sombre.

Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, Eliana s'écarta légèrement. Passant devant elle pour accompagner Victorianne qui allait saluer les professeurs, Nicolay fit un imperceptible signe de la tête à la rouquine, qui lui répondit tout aussi discrètement. Mégarade et Gabriel s'arrêtèrent juste derrière elle.

– Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas...

– Tu supposes bien.

Alors que Victorianne saluait les professeurs et Mme Ombrage. Eliana fit une légère révérence et s'éclipsa discrètement. Sûrement pas assez.

– Dame Eliana ! Je croyais que le protocole était aussi applicable en dehors du château ?

La susnommée s'arrêta, tétanisée. Non, elle se trompait... Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu Victorianne dire devant toute l'école qu'elle était une Elfe... Et en plus lui demander de...

Des murmures montèrent au sein des élèves. Eliana était donc bien une Elfe, et noble en plus car la Princesse Victorianne l'avait appelé Dame.

« Bravo la discrétion, Reine des Bourdes ! Tu fais tout pour me foutre en rogne mais en plus tu fais une connerie monumentale. Et devant un employé du Ministère de la Magie en plus, ta couleur de cheveux correspond bien à ta connerie »

Eliana et la princesse blonde se défièrent du regard. Seuls Mégarade et Nicolay savaient réellement ce qui se passait. Le blond se rapprocha de la jeune princesse tout en esquivant un coup de pied rageur. C'était la manière de Mégarade de passer sa frustration et Nicolay avait l'habitude de l'esquiver, depuis le temps. Wenceslas s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

– Je croyais, qu'en tant qu'élèves hors du Royaume, nous avions le droit à une certaine discrétion... Que ce soit en présence de la Reine elle-même ou d'un simple elfe de maison !

– Certes, bredouilla-t-elle, mais à votre sujet...

– Si le titre de ma sœur n'avait pas été révélé par votre arrivée, je n'aurais pas...

– Il s'agit donc d'une erreur de la Princesse Mégarade, dit Victorianne en se retournant vers sa sœur d'adoption.

Se faisant elle ne vit pas la main gauche d'Eliana se lever vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Wenceslas s'en saisit et la posa sur son bras, se mordant la lèvre pour mieux tolérer la douleur, qui s'arrêta très vite.

– Mais... mais... Le département de contrôle des créatures magiques n'a nullement été informée de...

– Vous semblez oublier, Mme Ombrage, répondit calmement le Professeur Dumbledore, que la plupart des Grands Elfes ayant des pouvoirs sorciers ne sont pas éveillés ou n'ont plus l'âge d'étudier à Poudlard. Ils ne sont donc pas sous votre juridiction. Les rares élèves dans le cas contraire sont déclaré au Ministère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une conversation que nous devrions avoir devant les élèves... Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, Mesdames.

Tandis que les princesses suivaient le Directeur, les princes se dirigèrent vers Eliana et Wenceslas. Les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations, ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au dîner.

– Eliana ! Tu es devenue folle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir utiliser la magie contre une princesse en plus ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle releva la manche de son ami et guérit la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée plus tôt. Nicolay soupira en voyant cela, il avait compris ce qu'il avait failli ce produire.

– Je ne fais plus les présentations. Messeigneurs, excusez-moi un instant.

Wenceslas tenta de la retenir. Nicolay l'en empêcha en lui désignant de la tête le poing serré de colère de la rouquine. Il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait au sujet de son amie d'enfance, Wenceslas en était persuadé. Mais que pouvait-il faire à part attendre qu'elle lui en parle ? Il se retourna vers Nicolay.

– Alors Kolya ? Comment va la chasse ?

– Wenceslas, s'indigna Gabriel.

– Gab', Wenc' est venu au château bien avant toi ! Il a pris l'habitude me m'appeler comme ça. J'ai une nouvelle proie, répondit-il, le brun à la cicatrice.

– Harry Potter ! Mauvais choix. Il y a deux trois personnes qui ne te laisseront pas faire, dont notre chère Eliana.

Les trois garçons le savaient, le seul problème c'est qu'ils étaient incapables de se l'expliquer. Il y avait toujours ce problème avec elle. Wenceslas regarda Eliana. Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille semblaient perdus dans le vague. Elle devait sans doute _lui_ parler.

» Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire, Eliana ? Elle a volontairement...

» Ce n'est pas le moment, répondit calmement la jeune fille.

» Mais !...

» Lyne ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle le payera le moment venu. Reste tranquille, mais ne t'endors pas, je crains avoir besoin de toi sous peu.

» Je reste à ta disposition, comme toujours.

Le regard vide de la jeune fille reprit sa lueur habituelle, Hermione en profita pour lui dire qu'elle prenait ses affaires et les ramenaient dans la Salle commune. La rouquine remarqua le regard inquiet d'Harry, qu'elle rassura d'un sourire amical. Sourire qui donna une irrésistible envie à Wenceslas de se faire rencontrer violemment son poing et la figure du Gryffondor. N'ayant pas quitté Eliana des yeux, il ne vit pas venir un autre problème. Eliana retourna vers les trois Elfes, en pleine conversation houleuse avec un Serpentard. Évidemment, Nicolay s'en était pris à Malfoy.

– Prince Nicolay, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'entretenir cette querelle.

– Et moi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce… cette… Ce sont des traîtres, des lâches, des…

– Prince Kolya ! Draco Malfoy, ici présent n'est pas responsable des actes de ses ancêtres. _Êtes-__vous seulement sûr qu'il sache pourquoi vous piquez une crise ? _

– Oui, répondit Draco qui avait compris des bribes de la dernière phrase, prononcée en elfique. L'un de mes ancêtres a trahi sa famille et le royaume en vendant des potions elfiques aux Moldus. Dès lors nous avons été destitués, bannis et condamné au sommeil. La volonté continuelle de mes ancêtres à se venger n'a jamais permis le réveil des descendants. Je ne poursuivrais pas cette action, ni ne m'abaisserait à demander pardon pour ce que mes ancêtres ont fait. Je juge que notre dette est payée.

Eliana ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait senti les pouvoirs scellés de Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas s'en servir et vieillirait donc comme un sorcier, à moins que ses pouvoirs soient révélés.

Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Nicolay, considérant qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, tenta de le rattraper.

– Seigneur Belye Volosy ! Avant de vous en prendre à nouveau à Malfoy, demandez-vous pourquoi sa famille a vendu ces potions, tout en connaissant les conséquences.

– Je… Bien.

Victorianne était revenue et entendant Eliana, avait signe à son mari de se taire. L'aînée des princesses avait le sourire aux lèvres.

– J'ai réussi à organiser un bal pour dimanche ! Je n'ai plus qu'a faire venir quelques personnes de la Cour.

– Et merde !

– Eliana ! Une objection ?

– Heu… Non, répondit-elle résignée. C'est juste que contrairement à vous, Wenceslas et moi, nous sommes étudiants ici et nous devons retourner à nos cours respectifs, afin de pouvoir… étudier.

Elle pris le bras de Wenceslas, inclina la tête et les fit sortir de la Grande Salle. Il la retint en lui saisissant délicatement la main. Une hésitation, un regard… Un cœur qui s'emballe.

– Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière ?

Un sourire apaisant. Deux cœurs qui se serrent. Une réponse simple, sans fioritures, à peine une hésitation.

– Avec plaisir.

Ne pas montrer ce que l'on ressent, pas en public, surtout quand on ne comprend pas ce que l'on ressent.

– Eliana, une dernière chose, lui dit Victorianne. J'aimerais que tu dînes avec nous ce soir. M. Potter, M. Malfoy ainsi que Wenceslas y sont également conviés.

– Bien. Seigneur Nicolay, je vous demande de rester courtois avec M. Malfoy ce soir et de ne pas vous approcher de M. Potter.

Les deux élèves de Poudlard sortirent de la Grande Salle. Wenceslas accompagna son amie à son prochain cours. Il observa la jeune fille. Elle marchait, tête haute, les boucles de ses cheveux élégamment retenues par un pic. Une dizaine d'années auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésiter à le lui enlever. Il l'avait toujours préférée les cheveux détachés, cela lui donnait un air plus enfantin, mais cette fois, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas. Non pas que leur relation avait changé, cela avait toujours été compliqué entre eux, c'était juste Eliana qui avait changé. Son attitude candide et chaleureuse avait fait place à une aura plus dissuasive qu'un panneau " Tu me touches, je te coupe la main " mais aussi plus amicale. Le jeune homme rompit le silence qui commençait à être pesant.

– Ton prochain cours ?

– Défense... avec Rogue...

De nouveau un long silence. L'aura dissuasive d'Eliana vacilla avant de disparaître.

– Wenc' je...

– Quoi ?

– Non rien... C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas...

– Je te fais confiance, tu me le diras quand tu sauras.

Le couloir étant totalement vide, il se permit de lui donner une bise sur le front avant de se rendre à son propre cours. Eliana avait eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre quand son ami d'enfance avait posé la main sur sa joue. N'importe qui d'autre se serait retrouvé face contre terre avant même d'avoir pu la toucher, pas lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui courir après ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? »

– Eliana ? T'es déjà là ? Est-ce que ça va ?

En un instant, la rouquine reprit son air habituel et se retourna vers Hermione. Les garçons ne devaient pas être loin.

– Bien sûr !

– Alors pourquoi tu étais sur le point de pleurer ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant son sac.

– Je suis sur les nerfs, rien de plus. Fout moi la paix, d'accord !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Eliana s'y engouffra. Elle avait répondu sèchement et s'en voulait, mais elle avait horreur d'être percée à jour et Hermione devenait spécialiste dans ce domaine. Après cette légère altercation, Hermione ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout l'après-midi.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Ron. Ça doit être une petite crise de jalousie : Harry et toi vous êtes invités à dîner avec les Elfes et tout ça.

– A ce propos, Eliana, le dîner... Je peux ne pas y aller ? Je... Je le sens pas en fait, répondit Harry au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

– Tu peux toujours essayer, Potter, dit Draco sortant du même cours, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Oui mais Harry n'est pas comme toi, Draco, répondit Eliana du tac au tac. Il n'a pas reçu d'ordre de sa famille lui ordonnant de tout faire pour être bien vu de la famille royale.

– Avec une famille six pied sous terre, ce serait dur !

– Répète un peu ça, dit Harry d'un air menaçant.

– Qu'avec des parents en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine tu...

Il se tut, un silence de mort emplit le couloir où un sentiment de colère furieuse se fit sentir. Gabriel arriva soudain et arrêta un coup de poing destiné à Draco. Il immobilisa Eliana qui était entrée dans une colère noire.

– Je suis là pour t'empêcher de passer tes nerfs sur n'importe qui, lui dit le prince.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est un abruti qui ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une famille. Et cette idée de me surveiller, elle vient de ta fiancée ?

– Elle, Kolya et Wenceslas.

– Bien, tu diras aux Ichigara qu'ils arrivent seize ans trop tard pour veiller sur moi. Maintenant voudrait-tu bien me lâcher ? Je vais aller me calmer dehors, seule !

– Eh bien, commenta Hermione une fois la rouquine éloignée, il promet ce dîner

oOoOoOo

Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en maltraitant sa cravate. L'heure de rendez-vous du dîner approchait et Eliana n'était toujours pas prête, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le malaise du pauvre brun.

– Harry, calme toi, lui dit Ron. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais _pas_ y aller !

– Pas y aller, oui ! Mais arriver en retard ça ne se fait pas.

– A mon avis, elle...

– Je m'en fiche pas mal d'arriver en retard vois-tu, dit Eliana qui était enfin arrivée. Toute princesse qu'elle soit, elle n'avait pas à nous imposer ce dîner de plus aussi tard et j'avais un devoir supplémentaire à finir pour demain. Arrête de triturer ta cravate comme ça !

Elle lui saisit la main délicatement, Harry resta tétanisé. La jeune fille, n'ayant pas remarqué l'attitude de son ami se permit d'ôter la cravate et de réajuster son col. Après un bref " C'est mieux comme ça " et avoir noté le manque de réaction du Gryffondor, elle l'entraîna vers la sortie en saluant leurs deux amis. Ron bouche bée se tourna vers Hermione, une fois la porte refermée.

– C'était quoi, ça ?

– Eliana ? Une petite crise de...

La jeune fille se massa les tempes, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Ron, inquiet se rapprocha de son amie et lui caressa les cheveux.

– Ça m'énerve, lâcha soudain Hermione.

– De quoi, demanda en retirant sa main.

– Tu n'as jamais eu cette impression sur Eliana ?

– Euh, répondit Ron enchanté de voir que l'énervement ne lui était pas adressé.

– Par exemple, tu te rends compte de quelque chose à son sujet et l'instant d'après impossible de te souvenir de quoi et tu récoltes un mal de tête en prime.

– Euh, ouais mais en même temps elle est pas normale notre Eliana donc...

– Je pense qu'elle a un sort de confusion qui nous empêche de savoir quelque chose.

– Qu'elle est une des alliées de Tu-sais-qui ?

– Vu que tu y as pensé et que tu as pu le dire sans qu'on l'oublie, ce n'est pas ça. Je jures que je trouverai. J'espère juste que ce sera avant qu'elle ne blesse plus Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Vous êtes tous les trois aveugles, conclu Hermione. Eliana trois fois plus que les autres

oOoOoOo

– Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! On va finir par être en retard !

– Wenc', tu ne vas pas, toi aussi te mettre à me faire la morale.

– Mais c'est la Princesse, tout de même.

– Rectification : ce n'est pas _la_ Princesse, c'est _une_ princesse et je...

« … m'en moque totalement » se dit-elle pour elle-même

– … pense que mes études valent plus qu'elle. Et ne me tentes pas, dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui, je suis tout à fait capable de le lui dire en face !

– Ton caractère te jouera des tours un jour, soupira-t-il.

Tout en se disputant devant Harry et Draco qui ne s'étaient même pas adressé un regard, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, où les attendaient Mégarade.

– Tut, pas un mot, prévint Eliana. Si j'entends quoi que ce soit à propos de mon retard je repars aussi sec. Je n'ai jamais voulu venir. Si je le fait, c'est pour ne pas laisser Harry tout seul, surtout vu la tête qu'a fait Nicolay en le voyant. Ai-je été claire ?

– Limpide, répondit Mégarade en ouvrant la porte.

La Grande Salle semblait plus vaste qu'à l'accoutumée à cause de l'unique table située au milieu. Nicolay, l'air enjoué tenta d'installer les invités. Il fut vite réprimé par sa femme. Habituée au coté spécial de son mari, la jeune femme aux boucles blondes avait l'habitude de réfréner ses ardeurs en l'éloignant de toute source masculine pouvant le troubler. Dans le cas présent, tout en respectant le protocole, Nicolay était assis à coté de sa femme, de Mégarade et en face d'Eliana. Une fois les convives placés, Victorianne donna un léger coup de coude à son mari.

– M. Malfoy, dit l'Elfe au Serpentard qui, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta. Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement et des propos que j'ai tenu précédemment, continua-t-il s'inclinant légèrement.

– Vous êtes tout excusé, dit finalement Draco après le regard insistant d'Eliana.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Potter !

– Au fait, vous deux, annonça Eliana, vous êtes à coté à table. Je ne demande pas que vous soyez amis à la fin de ce repas, mais si vous pouviez cesser vos querelles, ce serait gentil. A moins que l'un de vous deux souhaite s'asseoir à coté de Nicolay ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers eux et leur lança un sourire... made by Malfoy. Devant le refus catégorique des jeunes hommes, le sourire se transforma en une moue boudeuse, que jamais Harry n'aurait cru voir un jour sur un Malfoy.

– Je suis un Belye Volosy, Harry, pas un Malfoy, dit Nicolay en jetant un regard froid à Draco. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. On est capable de sentiments dans ma famille aïe aïe.

Victorianne l'avait attrapée par l'oreille, elle le força à s'asseoir et lui mit un petit pain dans la bouche pour ne plus entendre ce " flux d'inepties " selon la propre expression de la princesse. Le repas fut plutôt calme. La conversation tournait autour des récents événements du royaume. Eliana expliquait tous les tenants et aboutissants. Il y eut peu d'incidents. Bien sûr, Nicolay tenta à plusieurs reprises de caresser la main de Harry. Il fut vite réprimé par des attaques de fourchettes de sa femme et de magie de sa belle-sœur. A la fin du repas, la main droite du russe était devenue aussi rouge que les tâches de vin maculant son pantalon et que ses tibias qui avaient subi les coups de pied de sa voisine d'en face.

« Au moins, elle ne se font pas la guerre grâce à moi » se dit le prince blond.

Harry osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Qui a mis dans la tête des Révolutionnaires qu'une République serait mieux que votre système actuel ? Votre société est pourtant très hiérarchisée ?

Les six elfes se regardaient, afin de savoir s'il fallait vraiment lui en parler, surtout à lui. Draco plissa les yeux, aux vues de leurs réactions et de ce qu'il savait, il avait une petite idée de qui il s'agissait. Gabriel finit par prendre la parole.

– D'après les dernières informations, dit-il en regardant Mégarade, il s'agirait d'un sorcier... " Celui-... "

– Par tous les Saints, Gabriel, s'indigna Victorianne, ce n'est qu'un nom. Ce n'est certainement pas aux Grand Elfes d'avoir peur de cet Ange Déchu.

– Même toi, Victorianne, tu n'es pas capable d'appeler Voldemort par son nom, lâcha Eliana.

Un silence de mort emplit la Grande Salle. Il n'y eut qu'un soupir d'agacement d'Eliana. Quoi qu'ils puissent dire, les Elfes étaient aussi poltrons que les sorciers.

– Ange déchu, repris Draco dans ces pensées. Mais c'est un ancien Elfe de la Noblesse ?

– Depuis Salazar Serpentard, ils ne le sont plus, expliqua Mégarade. Et à force de tenter d'assassiner la famille royale, ils n'ont plus aucun moyen de retrouver leurs pouvoirs.

– Si, dit sombrement Eliana, et toi plus que quiconque tu devrais le savoir, Meg : il y a le Livre. Il a déjà essayé de s'en emparer par deux fois. Il a dû rallier des Anges à sa cause, qui eux, sont capable de le déchiffrer.

Devant la déclaration il y eut plusieurs mines sombre. Au grand étonnement de tous, Voldemort n'avait commis aucune action directe. Alors que tous s'attendaient à un retour sanglant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il semblait juste vouloir retrouver ses pouvoirs elfiques.

– Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? demanda Harry à Eliana.

– Je croyais que ton titre de " Survivant " te dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, répondit la rouquine sans un regard.

Il se leva fou de rage.

– Oui mais c'est moi qui ai une connexion avec tête de serpent. C'est moi qui ai passé une année complète à me faire réprimander par l'autre folle avec ses chats, à me faire traiter de menteur alors que j'ai vu Cédric se faire TUER sous mes yeux.

A ces mots, elle tiqua : son regard passa de son verre à Harry, puis à Victorianne et Mégarade. Elle les savait prêtes à agir au cas où...

– Ne parle pas de ça sans savoir, dit-elle finalement.

Elle se leva à son tour, son attitude reflétait le calme mais son poing tremblant trahissait sa colère. Mégarade fut secouée de frissons, puis elle s'accrocha à la table. Étant sa plus proche amie, et afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle, Eliana déversait ses sentiments sur Mégarade. Bien que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour la princesse, personne n'osa interrompre la rouquine. Les yeux bleus d'Eliana étaient plantés dans ceux verts d'Harry qui n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

– Je sais que tu as vu Voldemort lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ sur Cédric Digory, continua-t-elle. Je sais que tu as aussi quelques souvenirs diffus de la mort de tes parents.

– Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont...

– J'ai vu mes parents se faire tuer devant mes yeux, dit Eliana alors qu'une vague de tristesse emplissait la pièce. J'avais cinq ans et j'en ai toujours un souvenir très net ancré en moi. Je crois avoir une idée assez précise de ce qu'est la mort. Je n'ai peut-être pas bien fait, mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de Voldemort pour te protéger.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

– Tu te trompes ! Tu es surtout quelqu'un qui a de la chance.

Cette déclaration fit à Harry l'effet d'une douche froide. Il savait pertinemment que toutes les fois où il s'en était sortit indemne face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un coup de chance. Mais personne ne lui avait dit en face jusqu'à lors.

» Et tu es capable de t'en sortir sans ta chance...

– Mais comment ?...

– Tu n'es pas prêt à savoir, lui dit-elle. Il est tard, continua-t-elle après un silence.. Draco tu peux faire un peu de chemin avec lui ? J'ai peur que M. Rusard ne se rappelle pas de notre petite autorisation.

Elle leur tourna le dos, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Mégarade avait déjà des larmes qui lui roulaient sur les joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Harry tendit la main vers Eliana, il voulait... Draco attrapa le bras de Harry.

– Potter, on y va.

– Hmm...

Le blond le tira doucement vers la sortie. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, silencieux. Draco se doutait que leur tristesse venait de l'empathie magique d'Eliana.

– Je... je suis un imbécile.

– Tu ne m'apprends rien, là, Potter, ne put s'empêcher de dire Draco, sarcastique.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor, qui le déstabilisa : il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression sur le visage. L'air si perdu, désorienté d'Harry le rendait presque... touchant. Cette pensée fit frissonner Draco : les Malfoy n'ont pas de compassion. Cependant, presque malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui remonter le moral.

– Si c'est pour ce qu'a dit Eliana, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se confie pas facilement. Même Wenceslas et la Princesse Mégarade, dont elle semble très proche semblent ignorer beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Et puis c'est pas de ta faute si tu l'as blessée. Contrairement à toi, sa vie n'est pas à lire dans les journaux. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ses parents étaient morts.

– Si, je le savais. Dès que je l'ai rencontrée, je l'ai su. A croire que les orphelins s'attirent.

Harry soupira, tout en regardant sa main encore tremblante. Lorsque Eliana leur avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vécu, il avait eu l'impression d'être tombé dans un gouffre. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre la mort de ses parents, mais avec une autre intensité. La main de Draco sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.

– Hé t'endors pas dans le couloir. Je te laisse ici, tu es assez grand pour retrouver ton chemin tout seul, non ?

Le Gryffondor continua donc son chemin seul. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle commune. Une pensée le traversa comme un éclair. Malfoy avait été... attentionné... avec lui ? Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru et il prononça le mot de passe

oOoOoOo

» Eliana, tu es dure avec Harry !

» Tu trouves que ce n'est pas dû à la chance ? Lyne ne te moques pas de moi, s'il te plait.

» Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout à fait juste. Merde, dis-le lui !

» Je ne peux pas, et tu le sais. Le sort l'empêchera d'entendre.

» Oui, je sais. Mais il y en a un autre à qui il faudrait parler : mon dragonnier chéri !

» Lyne, tu sais qu'il ne l'est plus depuis cette nuit là...

» Eli... C'est grâce à Kyara si on en est là ! Et puis, il n'en reste pas moins, un très bon dragonnier, il est même capable de monter Saïn.

» Tu les imagines ? Les deux ensembles... Ce serait dur de les battre mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut.

L'intéressé sortit Eliana de sa conversation.

– Ho ! Excuse-moi tu parlais à Lyne.

– Non, c'est pas grave. Ha si, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler la prochaine fois.

– Si elle me prévient en avance, pas comme la dernière fois.

Lors de la dernière " conversation " que le jeune homme avait eue avec Lyne, celle-ci l'avait surpris alors qu'il était dans sa douche. La voix féminine dans ces conditions l'avait quelque peu perturbé.

Eliana avait retrouvé son sourire. Sa conversation avec Lyne et sa complicité avec Wenceslas lui avait fait oublier le léger incident précédent. Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur adressa ses excuses. Mégarade eut un sourire apaisant tandis que Victorianne continuait de la fixer avec insistance. La rouquine remonta sa manche droite. La vue de la peau immaculée, sembla rassurer l'ainée. Eliana tourna les talons. La tension montait de plus en plus et elle ne le supportait plus.

oOoOoOo

Eliana n'avait pas fait dix mètres seule hors de la Grande Salle, qu'elle se retrouva face à une Gryffondor aux cheveux châtains et qui avait l'air bien contrariée. Hermione brandissait un marque page au bout duquel pendait un cristal blanc, tout en demandant des explications.

– Ça ! C'est un cristal qui n'est donné qu'à la première princesse elfique.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Elle lui lança le marque-page

« Et zut, ça recommence. »

Une fois le cristal habilement attrapé, celui-ci se mit à briller, illuminant les moindres recoins du couloir. Un regard inquisiteur de son amie poussa Eliana à lui expliquer.

« De toute façon, connaissant Hermione, elle aurait fini par comprendre. »

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai été adoptée il y a quinze ans à la mort de mes parents par la Reine Ahilen. C'était la volonté de ma mère. Et non, tu ne cesseras pas d'avoir des maux de tête, le sort de confusion ne porte pas là dessus.

– Je sais, sinon je ne m'en souviendrais pas.

Eliana sourit, Hermione la surprendrait toujours. Le groupe qui se trouvait dans la Grande Salle arriva au bout du couloir. Gabriel s'inclina dès qu'il vit le cristal, tout en se confondant en excuses. Wenceslas fit de même, tout en esquissant un sourire.

– Je comprends mieux, dit-il en se tenant le bras, pourquoi tu as essayé d'immoler Vicky.

– C'est princesse Victorianne, pour toi. Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille royale à ce que je sache. Et puis ce n'est certainement pas une Demie qui me ferait quoi que ce soit. Oups, pardon ! Ça m'a échappé.

Eliana se figea. Gabriel et Wenceslas eurent un hoquet de surprise tandis que Mégarade et Nicolay étaient affligés. La Reine des Bourdes avait encore frappé.

Eliana regarda son ami d'enfance. Wenceslas avait l'air... Elle ne savait pas le décrire : un peu de colère, de tristesse ? Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir, la seule idée qu'elle aurait pût le décevoir lui était intolérable.

– Demie ? demanda Hermione après un long silence.

– Ma mère est une Elfe, pas mon père, lui répondit l'intéressée tout en fusillant du regard Victorianne. Chez les Elfes, c'est un peu comme les Sang-de-Bourbe chez les sorciers.

– Pff, souffla la blonde, vous n'avez même pas le niveau de magie le plus bas des Elfes.

– Mais quand même le niveau pour te battre !

– Taisez-vous, toutes les deux ! intervint Mégarade. C'est pas possible, continua-t-elle, depuis quinze ans, vous devriez arriver à vous supporter.

– Non, Meg', répondit Eliana tremblante. J'ai tenu une journée... Une putain de journée entière ! Elle m'a tout fait, sans compter le protocole. Et cette saleté de prétentieuse organise en plus un bal avec une partie de la Cour, qui, je te le rappelle, ne me supporte absolument pas !

– Eliana, tenta Mégarade, ils ne savent pas, non plus. Et puis avec Victorianne, tu fais comment d'habitude ?

– Je ne la croise pas d'habitude, répondit-elle en regardant la blonde d'un regard noir. Ça fait des années que je suis au Palais uniquement pendant les vacances. Et quand j'y suis je passe mon temps à la salle d'entraînement ou dans mes appartements, bref dans des endroits où elle ne met jamais les pieds.

« Oh la pauvre petite persécutée, pensa Gabriel »

Mégarade réagit aussitôt en le gratifiant d'une bonne gifle bien claquante.

– Ça c'est pour ce que tu penses. Renseigne-toi un peu sur toutes mes missions que la Reine Sylvia lui a confié et on en reparlera après, d'accord ?

– Encore une chose, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : j'ai horreur que tout ce que je dis soit pris pour un ordre. Et enfin, foutez-moi la paix et oubliez les " Princesse " pour tout le temps où vous serez ici, et ça c'est un ordre.

Les elfes s'inclinèrent murmurant un " A vos ordres, Princesse. " Eliana fit un signe de tête à Hermione et elles partirent ensemble. Le trajet dans les couloirs était d'un silence pesant. Une voix s'éleva, celle d'un jeune homme qui les avait attendues tout en faisant sa ronde de préfet.

– Evanson ! Merci pour tout à l'heure avec Belye Volosy mais pourquoi il... Oh...

Il avait vu le cristal qui était resté dans les mains de la rouquine et compris. Il la regarda d'un œil inquiet.

– Garde ça pour toi, Draco !

– Je croyais qu'on devait s'appeler par nos noms ?

– J'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment là, et je ne veux pas que tu change d'attitude à couse de ça, lui dit-elle en désignant le cristal.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait attendu pour autre chose que pour la remercier. Hermione vit une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer : Malfoy dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il toussota et se lança.

– Tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour samedi ?

– Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en le couvrant d'un regard bien veillant, j'ai déjà un cavalier.

– Je me doutais que Ichigara ferait sa demande avant moi, dit-il d'un regard triste. Bon, à demain. Granger.

Il les salua et se dirigea vers le couloir qui le ramenait aux cachots. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et sourirent. C'est en discutant de l'attitude "normale" de Malfoy qu'elles rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune en pleine effervescence. Les tenues pour le bal venaient d'arriver. Ron attrapa la main de Hermione.

– Viens voir les robes, elles sont magnifiques, on dirait des robes de princesse.

Le rouquin emmena Hermione vers les présentoirs, laissant Harry et Eliana seuls. La jeune fille sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Harry ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

» Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Harry, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête

» Tais-toi, il faut que j'assume maintenant. Fichue conscience.

»Et moi je te dis que tu va te casser les dents.

– Harry, il ne t'arrive rien de grave j'espère ? Je sais qu'on est amis depuis peu de temps mais si tu as besoin, tu peux te confier à moi...

– Acceptes-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Il avait dit sa phrase d'une traite, en fermant les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas le regard horrifié de la jeune fille, qui n'échappa pas à Hermione cependant.

– Non !

La réponse était directe, sèche. Harry ouvrit des yeux étonnés qui demandaient des explications. Eliana soupira, elle n'avait pas voulu le choquer, elle ne s'était pas contrôlée.

– Je, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être aussi sèche. Je... J'y vais déjà avec Wenceslas.

Elle le vit se tendre et lui tourner le dos, visiblement déçu.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'un ton froid. Excuse-moi j'ai un match demain, je vais me coucher.

– Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit-elle dans un timide sourire.

Il s'éloigna sans un regard, suivi des yeux par une elfe inquiète. Quand il passa à coté de Ron, celui-ci posa la main sur son épaule pour lui parler. Harry la dégagea sans un mot et pris les escaliers qui montaient au dortoir. Ron jeta un regard furieux à Eliana

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit ?

– Ron, arrête ! Ichigara avait déjà demandé à Eliana, elle a juste refusé.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui là ?

Il se retourna vers Hermione, ayant enfin compris. Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Hermione avait déjà tranché, ils devaient s'en rendre compte par eux-même

oOoOoOo

» Tu as vu ? J'avais raison ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de t'attacher à elle de cette façon.

» Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de la protéger.

» La protéger, oui. Mais l'inviter au bal n'est pas un moyen de la protéger. L'étouffer ou être jaloux non plus ! Tu va te faire du mal, et à elle aussi, quand tu refuseras t'entendre certaines choses.

» De quoi tu parles ? Et puis t'es qui d'abord ?

» Je suis une partie de toi, Harry. Une partie de ton instinct de survie viens de moi. Et ton instinct te dit de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

» Je fais ce que je veux ! On est si proche, on s'entend bien. Et puis je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

» Trop proche, murmura la voix

» Quoi ?

» Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois, tu n'es pas près. Dors, tu en as besoin pour le match de demain.

* * *

**(1)** trad (jap) : Invisible

**(2)** trad (russe) : Cheveux de neige, se prononce Biélié Volossi

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'

Alors pas de réponse à mon quizz : d'où vient le nom de famille _Ichigara_ ?

Premier indice : Ça vient d'un manga


End file.
